Rarity (EG)
Rarity's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a beautiful and fashionable student at Canterlot High School and keytarist for the Rainbooms. Personality Like her pony counterpart, Rarity is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. She disguises Twilight to hide her from the CHS students' ridicule, and she comes up with the idea of handing out pony ears and tails. Rarity also likes doting on the dragon-turned-puppy Spike, finding him "so adorable" and letting him sleep in her lap at the Sweet Shoppe. Rarity's generosity and love for fashion carry over into the second and third films as well. In Rainbow Rocks, she greatly concerns herself with making a good stage impression, and in Friendship Games, she says putting effort into clothes and spending time on my friends are what she lives for. Rarity also has a bit of a fascination with royalty, as she is excited to learn that Twilight Sparkle is a princess and has her own castle. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity first appears after Sunset Shimmer ruins Twilight Sparkle's image at Canterlot High with an online smear video. Rarity pulls Twilight into an empty classroom and gives her a disguise. Rarity and the rest of Twilight's new friends are later revealed to have been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer; she is particularly bitter toward Pinkie Pie. When Twilight helps the five reconcile their differences, they help her get voted Princess of the Fall Formal. Rarity comes up with the idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' pony-eared headbands and tie-on pony tails. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Rarity briefly channels the of generosity and gains pony-like attributes. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, Rarity plays keytar in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity mostly concerns herself with the band's stage costumes, putting at heated odds with Applejack. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "estuary". She is paired up with Pinkie Pie during the speed skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. Rarity designs an excess of costumes for her friends wear during the games. She ponies up as a result of this burst of generosity, luring the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle to them as she follows her magic-detecting device, which drains Rarity of her magic. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth Equestria Girls film, Rarity goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to put on a big fashion show. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Pinkie Pie in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Rarity's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to project transparent diamond-shaped shields. Throughout the film, Rarity helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers", all while organizing her fashion show. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rarity helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Gallery Rarity_(Human).jpg Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png IMG_1055.PNG|Rarity ponied up after showing her truest part of herself of generosity. IMG_1057.PNG|Generosity IMG_1058.PNG|Rarity using her superpowers to set up the Crystal Gala in order to save Camp Everfree from closing down IMG 1063.PNG Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are beautiful.jpg Twilight with his friends (Equestria Girls 4).jpg Rarity EG2.png SourSweet and Rarity.gif|Sour Sweet and Rarity Crystal guardian rarity by user15432-db46rtw.jpg|Rarity in her Crystal Guardian form. Rarity Dance Magic.jpg|Rarity in Dance Magic. Rainbow Rocks Rarity.png|Rarity in Rainbow Rocks. Equestria Girls Digital Series Rarity official artwork.png|Rarity in her new look from Equestria Girls Digital Series. Vector 4 rarity by whalepornoz-dc3krg0.png|Rarity in her friendship power form. Rarity ID EGDSE5.png Rarity and Sunset.jpg|Rarity and Sunset Indigo Zap with Rarity EG3.png EQG Rarity Crying.gif|Rarity Crying Trivia *Her accent deliberately sounds like the late Audrey Hepburn. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Artistic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Outright Category:Nurturer Category:Forgivers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Ingenue Category:The Messiah Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cowards Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Pet owners Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Role Models Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal